


Your country needs you

by NYWCgirl



Series: May whump 2020 [30]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, pressganged, water whump 2020, ww-no.30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac and Jack have returned from a trip at sea and are enjoying being back on land. But someone comes to spoil the fun.
Series: May whump 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727719
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Your country needs you

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is written for the thirtieth day of May’s month of whump. The prompt was ‘pressganged’. This ficlet is a prequel to ‘The Marshal’s dance.’  
> Press ganged (original meaning) = taking men into the naval force by compulsion, with or without notice.

Jack always enjoys being at sea, but he is even more happy when he can return home. The last trip was hell, bad weather had cost a lot of damage to their ship and they had lost a good man. He is glad the rest of the crew was able to make it home safe and to remember their lost man, he had invited Mac for a beer in the local tavern. Mac, being the light weight that he is, is already slurring his words, he should order some food, before the kid keels over. Jack smiles and tells the girl to bring two more beers and some sausage and bread.

When the door opens, an officer of the Royal Navy enters, behind him are several men and Jack sighs, a press gang. One of the lower officers starts talking, trying the patrons to volunteer, promising and advance of two months ‘wages.

‘Come on, people, if you volunteer The Royal Nay will protect you from creditors and that up to twenty pounds.’

The officer doesn´t say anything, he supervises the proceedings until he suddenly turns his attention to Jack and Mac.

‘How about you two fellows, you look like sea-faring men?’

‘Not interested.’ Jack grouses.

Mac seems to have noticed even in his altered state that he needs to stay quiet. The officer starts a discussion with Jack while the girl at the bar brings the two tankards he ordered. Jack takes his, ‘finish up Mac, the company in here is unfriendly, let’s head home.’

When Jack finishes his cup, something metallic hits his lip. He lets it slip out of the tankard into his hand, it is a King’s Shilling.

‘Consider yourself pressed. Welcome to the Royal Navy.’

Mac holds his shilling as well, looking all sobered up, ‘no way.’

Jack head butts the officer, who falls down. The other members of the pressgang immediately come into action and it doesn´t take them long before both men are subdued.

The officer is pulled up. Wiping the blood from his nose, he walks up to Jack, ‘as you know, seamen are not covered by Magna Carta and failure to allow oneself to be pressed is punishable by hanging. Take them away!’

‘Wait, what is your name?’

‘I’m commander Murdoc, now take them.’

Mac and Jack are tied behind the cart that is taking the volunteers back to port. The moment they arrive they are led into the prison cells of the Admiralty. Mac seems all sobered up after their involuntary walk and Jack takes pity in the kid. He needs him alert if they want to get out of here, ‘close your eyes, kid, sleep it off. Tomorrow is another day.’


End file.
